With the advent of bio-compatible materials and integrated electronics, many surgical procedures have migrated toward the use of minimally invasive tools. These tools allow surgical procedures to be carried out by robotic appendages operated through small incisions. As devices reduce in size however, new classes of mechanical actuators and joints must be considered in order to allow controlled motion in extremely confined spaces. In addition, these tools must function using ultra low electrical power or preferably without using any electrical power source. Further, the material used for these instruments should be non-toxic and compliant enough to prevent tissue damage during manipulation of the instrument during the surgical process.
Fluidic actuators are relatively simple systems that can be beneficially applied to provide actuation movement capabilities to a diverse range of devices. Whereas many other types of actuators require an electrical voltage or current, a magnetic field or temperature changes to provide actuation operation, fluidic actuators require only a hydraulic or pneumatic pressure to provide actuation motion. Therefore, fluidic actuators may be use suitable for operation in a variety of environments, such as the human body, for which other types of actuators may be unsuitable or undesirable.